gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:558050/Archives/2015-01
Rescisão do Rain Só vim dizer que RainingPain17 pediu rescisão de patrulheiro e saiu da Wiki depois do que aconteceu, Smashbro8 deu uma chamada nele pelo compartamento atual,aí ele decidiu pedir rescisão ao Dan, dava pra ver o comportamento dele nos últimos dias,criando dois blogs negativos, me dando avisos por política de imagem sendo que as fotos estavam no meu Sandbox e minha página pessoal, ele também editou a página pessoal do Monkeypolice188 sem permissão e ainda por cima nos tratou mal por não ter aceitado isso, Smashbro não gostou nada disso e teve que dar o recado, infelizmente, patrulheiros vão e voltam, mas eu ainda quero ser um, vou mandar uma solicitação logo logo, se for o caso, posso contar com você, não posso? :) (talk) 14:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Acabei de mandar a solicitação, dê um voto de confiança :) (talk) 15:19, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Bom, obrigado pelo voto de confiança, mas realmente, eu nunca entendi por que ele odiava tanto GTA V e também que ele criava posts dizendo "10 motivos pra odiar GTA V" dizendo como principal argumento que era a "opinião" dele, opinião é um argumento fraco pra dizer "foda-se" e eu já disse isso pra ele, ele está numa comunidade de GTA, não pode dizer o quanto odeia GTA, isso é muito infantil, concordo totalmente... : Sobre voto de confiança também, foi por causa dessa discussão com o Rain que o Smurfy, o Leon e o Doc me deram voto Neutro/Negativo, talvez essa discussão tenha me dado muitos pontos negativos mesmo... Ele disse que você ou WildBrick142 mereciam mais votos de confiança do que eu, eu até concordei com ele, até por que você e WildBrick estão aqui a mais tempo e tem seus trabalhos maiores, mas eu acho que eu não faria um trabalho ruim... Vide a frase que eu botei de início do meu perfil, essa frase também se refere ao Rain. (talk) 14:36, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Chickens Chickens are naturally good fliers, see here. That said, I doubt the GTAVe chickens are coded to be able to jump, let alone fly. smurfy (coms) 00:20, January 13, 2015 (UTC) : text formatting tags appear when cut and pasting using the old "rich text" visual editor. I catch it most of the time because I normally finish editing in the source editor. It's annoying though. smurfy (coms) 01:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Não querendo me meter nesse assunto, mas as galinhas são tecnicamente pássaros mesmo, apesar delas não voarem no GTA V, se o protagonista come uma planta Peyote e vira uma galinha, o máximo que ele vai fazer é correr, eu também não acreditava que galinhas voavam até ver esse vídeo que o smurfy postou. :: Mudando de assunto, comprei o Red Dead Redemption no domingo, muito bom e você tinha razão, Liar's dice é viciante :P pretendo jogar com meus amigos quando eu tiver tempo, outro jogo que eu gostei lá é o Five Finger Fillet. (talk) 13:12, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Vandal That vandal's been blocked for spamming my user page, so we'll get some peace for at least a couple of months. SJWalker (talk) 01:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I never understood it either. I think it's sad that there are people who have nothing better to do. I don't think that guy had anything particularly wrong with him, I think he was just looking for something to do and someone to wind up. SJWalker (talk) 22:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Novas promoções na wiki Eu tava conversando com o Smashbro8 ontem,ele disse exatamente o que acontece aqui,nós precisamos de novos administradores, por que de todos eles, só o VaultBoy é ativo e faz alguma coisa,os outros 4 raramente entram na wiki e não fazem algo tão relevante assim, eu votei "sim" para que Leon Davis fosse um administrador por que, como VaultBoy disse, ele é o único da América que pode ser um adm, todos os outros são europeus, e também,acho que Smashbro8 e Carl Johnson JR. também deviam ser adm's, tá realmente na hora de limpeza da wiki, concorda? (talk) 15:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Exatamente, como você citou, Rain gostou de GTA V só antes de lançar e depois falou do GTA V como se fosse o pior jogo que ele já jogou,outro detalhe é que ele só jogou GTA San Andreas, GTA IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony e GTA V, acho que essa wiki é sobre informações em geral 'da série Grand Theft Auto, eu me comprometi ao trabalho pois não apenas me preocupo com as contribuições e vandalismo, mas também eu já joguei quase todos os GTA's, menos os London e o GTA Advance, você também faria um bom trabalho como patrulheiro, já jogou todos os jogos da série (isso foi dito pelo smurfy e eu concordei) e outro que também faria um ótimo trabalho seria o WildBrick142, não sei nem como ele ainda não mandou uma solicitação! Eu também mandei uma mensagem ao Tom sobre o "patrulheiro" Tony 1998 pois eu nunca vi esse aí contribuir em nada na wiki, disse claramente que patrulheiros devem ser ativos, assim como os administradores. (talk) 16:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I think you should apply for Patroller rights. I'm in line for an admin position as Tom goes for Ilan's position, and it looks like The Tom is also standing down so another admin will be getting his position, and another patroller should be applying for admin rights. Leo68 (talk) 21:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : I agree, you've been on my list too. I think you should submit the application now. There will be position(s) available as the promotion/demotion/inactive cycle takes place in the coming days. You might as well have your name and votes in the mix. smurfy (coms) 22:28, January 18, 2015 (UTC) My vote should be closed by tomorrow. I see no reason why you can't apply now. Leo68 (talk) 22:28, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Concordo com o Leo, e acredite, é a hora certa sim, você é um usuário melhor até do que eu, você vai substituir nosso patrulheiro inativo Tony 1998! Quando você mandar a solicitação, votarei "sim" ;) (talk) 22:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Already did. Leo68 (talk) 23:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Para arquivar a Talk Page, copie '''todo '''o conteúdo da sua página, crie uma página chamada "User talk:558050/Archive 1" e cole todo o conteúdo lá, depois que isso for feito, vá na sua Talk page e digite , aí está feito :) (talk) 23:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Or better yet, follow my archive example so you can find stuff easier. You don't have to use the automatic index. ::::: p.s. you two, Inglêse por favor. smurfy (coms) 23:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion You're welcome. Your grammar isn't "poor", far from it, and your English is much better than my Portugese. My written English is good and I still make mistakes, so we can all learn. And please, call me Sam. :) SJWalker (talk) 23:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion. You'll make a great patroller. SJWalker (talk) 16:05, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Hey man, congrats on being a patroller, the reason i had doubts was because i rarely see you edit, but you have been on the wiki longer so you may have edited loads before i was here, anyway, you'll be editing lots now you're a patroller! :), congrats once again! (talk) 16:42, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-Request Hey man, it seems people voted 'No' on my request because i was either too early, or there was too many users already patrollers, so i was thinking i should re-request patroller rights in 1-3 weeks, what do you think? (talk) 17:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey 558050. Congrats on becoming a patroller! You really deserve it! Also, nice picture of Niko Bellic on your talk page. I'd like to have something like that on my talk page, but I'm not sure how to do it. ( ) 17:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hi 558050. I've sent a promotion request, could you vote please? Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 19:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Random Chars Update Not yet. Just finishing up my morning Patrol, then I'll get onto it. Congrats on the successful promotion. smurfy (coms) 22:09, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Looks quite good. We may have to have a think about the colouring. So far there hasn't been any style precedent for colouring by game title that I can find. smurfy (coms) 22:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Removing Patroller Templates These users still have rights. Unless they lose rights you can't take these off. Leo68 (talk) 23:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) They're inactive. They still retain rights but they lose signature colours and positions in the staff table. Leo68 (talk) 23:09, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Another RfP Hey, Carl Johnson Jr also made an RfP, it's after Sam's on the list. smurfy (coms) 10:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wrong Name Sorry, I was rushing at the time of doing it. I've changed it so it should be changing although it takes some time. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) eCola Rename Surprisingly it won't let me rename the page. It seems like the page already has a redirect named "eCola" so someone is gonna have to remove the redirect so I can rename it. Unfortunately, I don't know how to find the redirect. ( ) 17:12, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well Wildbrick142 said you cannot create or rename pages with a lowercase letter as the first letter. That's why there's problems. ( ) 17:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Capture jobs Yes, I'm happy with that idea. On the sub-pages Contend, GTA (game mode), Hold and Raid we should still divide the lists: Maps Rockstar Created * Rockstar Verified * Rockstar Recommended *(haven't seen any of these yet but allow for it) OK? smurfy (coms) 23:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks, congratulations on your promotion too. I hope we can put some order into practice too. If all the staff put their heads together we can run the Wiki smoothly. SJWalker (talk) 00:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rename All done! Leo68 (talk) 01:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Resposta Então, parceiro? De nada, era essa a minha função mesmo. Não me ofendeste. Se tiveres Facebook manda, eu depois falo contigo se conseguir. Fica bem, amigo, continua o nosso trabalho na Wiki, com as páginas de armas e o resto. Adeus. Auf wiedersehen. Adieu. Adíos. Arrivederci. Goodbye. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) RE: Goodbye Thanks for the kind words. I wish you all the best mate. Tom Talk 22:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) codpete - last rollback change If he makes another change, leave it, don't continue to war and we'll have to let him be blocked. smurfy (coms) 01:45, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Vagos in Trevor Philips Industries mission They clearly use Vagos audio during the battle. That could be developer oversight as they are not supposed to be Vagos, but that is what they say. smurfy (coms) 01:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, I know they are supposed to be Aztecas and it most probably is a mistake in the audio calls in the script. But the fact is, they say they are Vagos so the mission should be mentioned as a Vagos appearance until such time as it is patched out. smurfy (coms) 02:05, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sure, it could just as easily go in the trivia section. Put it this way, a player hears them ID as Vagos in the mission and checks the wiki to find out why Vagos are there when they are supposed to be Aztecas, they are going to look up one of 3 things: the mission name, the gang name (Vagos) or the correct gang name (Aztecas). Hence why I believe it should be listed on the Vagos page. Follow the trail to the mission page and you see the trivia note explaining it as a likely developer oversight. Question answered for the curious player. That's what we're here for, right? smurfy (coms) 02:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Works for me :) smurfy (coms) 02:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Talk to Tom. As a Bureaucrat, major wiki changes are his department. Leo68 (talk) 16:04, January 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 Nice find. Although this remains doubtful. Wikipedia states that ''"fictional journal entries on the Grand Theft Auto 2 website suggest the year to be 2013" with this website to support it. So I'm not entirely sure about it either way. 19:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Confusing, indeed. The best thing to do is to open a discussion forum or use the Talk:Grand Theft Auto 2 page. 19:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) In the actual game the date is not set to current day, that is only on the download and install screen. I have GTA 2 on my pc, when you pause it does not show any time references. (talk) 19:38, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :That still does not solve the problem Monkey. You are right, theres nothing in the actual game, but since theres nothing, how does that prove that the game is set in 2013? [[User:558050|'''DLVIIIL]] Talk 19:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Random Chars tables Change your preferences to view wiki in the MonoBook layout and you may spot an issue. White text is almost invisible. Similar issue to forcing writing in black on the default Wikia layout. smurfy (coms) 23:49, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Boomer Cara, agora eu vi essa situação com o Boomer8, eu tive que mudar meu voto so Sasquatch pra "Neutro", por que os dois são grandes amigos, e pelo jeito, Sasquatch falaria pelo Boomer, ele é muito imaturo, não foi a toa que foi bloqueado para sempre agora, falando daquele jeito com o Dan. (talk) 22:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : O fato do Boomer estar nessa wiki só pra apoiar o Sasquatch prova que ele não está nada pronto pra isso, Jeff tava certo em não fechar a promoção hoje. (talk) 22:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) JC Just Cause 2 did look pretty awesome to me. I don't know why I never decided to buy it. I think I might wait until Just Cause 3 comes out to point out my opinion on the series' games. ( ) 23:53, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yeah that's why I wanted to buy it cause it looked a lot like GTA and Saints Row. Also, the SR part on my user page needs updating. You are correct that I hate Saints Row 3, but I somewhat like Saints Row 4; it's pretty cool and fun. I just don't think Saints Row 4 fits the gangster title that Saints Row 1 and 2 had. I think I am guaranteed that I won't really like Saints Row: Gat out of Hell. But I am definitely planning on buying Just Cause 3 as soon as it comes out. I'm still waiting on screenshots and gameplay videos of it though. ( ) 00:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well honestly, yes Saints Row took a different direction but the direction they took doesn't suit it. It's really over the top and crazy. I don't see nothing wrong with the series being similar to GTA formerly before the release of SR3 and SR4 because honestly, we are inspired by such games like GTA, Smash Bros. Call of Duty, The Last of Us etc and would like to make similar games in the future. I'm planning on learning how to make sandbox games when I go to college (though obviously I have to start from little cartoony games until I can move on upwards) and hopefully one day I can make a game like GTA/Saints Row with my group (which I don't have right now). There's nothing wrong with a game being similar to GTA to me, and I don't understand why people judge games being similar to GTA, but don't judge games being similar to Mario or COD. ( ) 01:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Mundo aberto Sim,eu curto vários jogos de mundo aberto,mas os que eu gosto são,como é dito aqui,GTA Clone xD (talk) 12:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Done! The Harmony Fleeca page is now a redirect to the Fleeca page. Also, can you vote on the Prison Bus's talk page? Thanks. ( ) 00:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8